


A world of their own

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Romance, Villain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: He destroyed his humanity to protect her. He destroyed the world for her. He destroyed her.Alone, he was always alone. After his mother left, his father had gone crazy with power. His lady came to him, he was happy, and his father took that to.She came back though, his lady was back. Bunnix had brought him his lady. She didn’t know him yet, a pure ladybug before his insanity.“I’m so happy to see you again, Marinette.” Chat Blanc grinned...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marichatgirl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatgirl21/gifts).



Water surrounded him, freezing with the winter air, but he felt none of the tingling needle like cold. He was numb to it as he used his baton to breathe. Before him were the statues of his lover and father. Cataclysmed like the rest of Paris. Ladybug reached out to him, his lady’s face etched in fear for him as his own father cowered back, his face twisted in fear of him. 

Constant reminders of love he lost, a life he had destroyed. Shaking his head, he returned to the surface, climbing atop the now fallen Eiffel Tower. He curled up on one of the rusted steal beams before looking up at the broken moon. He should just destroy everything, end it all. He glanced down at his ring, a reminder of the one friend he had left. The transformation fell as Plagg floated out in silence. 

“I destroyed the world, humanity.” Adrien whispered. Plagg rested on his chosen’s shoulder, purring in comfort. 

“The waters rose from a lack of moon, yes many humans died, but I’m sure you will find something.” Plagg smiled. Adrien growled annoyed. 

“I don’t want something I want Marinette!” He snarled. He was so unlucky, he hated it. Had he not deserved happiness? 

“Luck is created sometimes. I’m sure we are due some.” With that, his kwami closed his eyes to sleep. Unable to follow, Adrien sang his soft lullaby. Sadness filling an empty sky. Everything was empty, even him.

~~////~~

Marinette took a deep breath as she eyed her signature. Perfect. She turned to leave, her yo yo in hand ready to zip from the Agreste mansion before Adrien noticed Ladybug in his room. She had made it to the neighbors rooftop, when Bunnix appeared before her, pulling her roughly into her burrow. 

“We have a problem mini bug.” Bunnix said as Ladybug eyed the many portals portraying different times.

“Hey, pay attention.” Bunnix ordered as she placed a drainer over Marinette’s eyes. 

“Hey!” Ladybug snapped. 

“Focus, as I was saying, Chat Noir has been akumatized and destroyed his world, you have to find a way to fix it before he destroys the universe and every time line in existence.” Bunnix instructed. Ladybug blinked before lifting the drainer slightly. 

“Um, no pressure?” She asked before a portal opened before her and Bunnix made to thrust her forward. Only, before she could, a white had shot out, the sparks of an all too familiar attack cackling before Bunnix was gone, her miraculous falling into Ladybug’s outstretched hand. The burrow was deteriorating, panicked, Marinette dove through the portal. The new Chat waiting for her...


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug dodged the first attack. Yelping when white claws swept at her ears. This was Chat Blanc, this was her goofy partner. 

“Minou,” she whispered, guilt and sadness coming over her as she looked into his ice blue eyes. They held such sadness, such loneliness. 

“You're miraculous my lady,” he called, his voice slightly off as if he hadn’t talked for a while. She backed away, he foot slipping as she fell. Her scream echoed before being silenced by the splash of water. It was so cold as she drifted towards the bottom. Once she regained herself, she examined the broken parts of Paris. The city was underwater, but what scared her most, were the frozen statues of herself and Hawkmoth. One shielding back in fear, the other reaching out in horror. Marinette reached out to touch her own outstretched fingers, only for the statue to erode to dust under her light touch. Surprised, she lunges back, quickly breaking the waters surface and taking a huge gulp of fresh air. 

“Did you see them, my mistake?” Chat asked. “I can fix it my lady. Please, give me the miraculous.” He begged, his hand held out as his tail flicked and a smile covered his lips. Ladybug placed a hand over the miraculous at her side before flipping away from him. 

“Chat stop, where’s your Akuma, let me help!” She begged, she was scared of this world, she had to fix it, but how? How could she help her partner? Chat sent a ball of destruction her way the dark energy hitting the rabbit miraculous cracking it. 

“Chat!” Ladybug snapped grabbing the jewel to examine the damage. Surely it couldn’t be too broken, right? Chat was playing with her, and it was time to end It. 

“Alright kitty, time to-“ she didn’t finish, Chat Blanc had snuck behind her while her attention was on the miraculous and ripped her own from her ears. She screamed as blood dripped on her shoulders. Falling to her knees, she looked up in time to see Chat Marge his and Tikki together. 

“No don’t!” It was useless, her pleas fell on deaf ears and conscious left her. 

Marinette opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. This was her bed. Had she dreamed up all of that? 

“Tikki, I just had the strangest dream.” She said moving from her bed. Looking around, she began noticing things out of place. Her walls no longer held Adrien’s smiling face or her friends faces for that matter. 

“What?” She whispered. 

“It didn’t work. Why didn’t it work?” Chat Blanc was perched on her chaise lounge, ears flattened against his head. Marinette frowned. So it wasn’t a dream then. 

“You made a wish while akumatized, that must have been it.” She replied taking a seat across from him. Chat held out her earrings, Tikki was still inside, exhausted. It made her wonder how Plagg was doing now. 

“Can you not de transform?” Marinette asked softly. Chat shook his head.

“I used too, but now I can’t.” It was a defeated sound, a weak growl following his words of frustration. She hated seeing her partner like this. 

“We will fix this Chaton, I purromis.” She tried to pun, but he didn’t laugh. They stayed in silence, Marinette unsure of her new life. 

“What exactly did you wish Chat?” She asked curiously. He looked over, a spark in those usual vacant iceberg eyes.

“For things to go back to how I remember. My parents were the sacrifice,” he replied. Marinette was in stunned silence. No wonder she had no pictures of him, in this world, he didn’t exist. Chat Noir no, Chat Blanc only existed here and now by magic. 

“I guess you hide here while I do some research and try to find a way to fix this until our kwami are healed.” Marinette instructed as she stood and looked for some clothes. Chat watched as she grabbed a shirt and pants. She made for her changing curtain, but Chats shadow stopped her. 

“If you value your tail, you will sit back at that chaise and not look pussy cat.” She ordered, her voice low in warning. Chat pouted before obeying, sulking on the couch as he waited for his lady. 

School seemed normal as she sat at her usual seat. This was Adrien’s wish, just how much difference would there be from his point of view. The class filed in, a strange silence taking over the room, even Chloé was quiet. 

Marinette looked around, Lila was making faces at her, but otherwise the eerie silence was the only out of place thing she noted. 

“Good morning class,” scratch that, Luka being her teacher was out of the ordinary. What the hell was Adrien’s brain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don’t know why at first it didn’t show this had multiple chapters despite having the box checked. 
> 
> Anyway, you can make requests! To find out how visit my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

He was broken, driven slightly mad from being alone for so long. But she was here now, people were here now. Who cared if his parents were still gone, they were the reason this had happened to begin with. 

As Chat Blanc sat perched outside the classroom out of site of any who dared look, he located his princess. Marinette was in her usual seat at the front, her hair down and looking like an angel. She was an angel. Death had not stopped her from coming back to him. He smiled before noticing the girl seated behind his princess. The frown deepened upon seeing the girl whispering in Marinette’s ear, his princess supporting a fake grin. His ears twitched along with his tail. His territorial senses taking over as he growled low in his chest. He stalked closer to the window, smirking when a bell rang and the class began to file from the room. He easily stayed hidden in the shadows as he followed after his lady’s scent. 

~~///~~

Marinette pressed herself against the wall of the bathroom. The situation familiar from the interaction of her own world. The conversation though, was way different.

“Just be my friend Marinette. You have the connections I want, your famous for your designs.” Lila smiled, her finger tip pressed against Marinette’s chest. 

“I don’t befriend liars,” Marinette hissed. She tried to walk away, to get as much distance from her as she could. This wasn’t her world, this wasn’t where she wanted or needed to be. 

“You will regret this, I can ruin you.” Lila warned, her voice low. Marinette raised a brow. 

“If that were true, then why befriend me in the first place? If you have such good connections already?” She asked. Lila frowned before moving so quick it stunned Marinette. Like a snake attacking It’s prey, Lila had her hand inches from Marinette’s throat, Chat Blanc holding her elbow to keep her from the inch it would take to strangle his lady. 

“Who are you?” Lila demanded as Marinette breathed his name in relief. In moments she was in his arms, Chat leaping from the school and back to the safety of her room above her parents' bakery. 

She sighed, falling limp into her bed. Her brain needed a moment to catch up with everything. To finally stop from the information overload. Chat watched from the foot of the bed, his tail thumping against the mattress as he waited. 

Marinette’s eyes were closed, her lips moving without words as she worked through everything that had happened. When her lips stopped moving, Chat felt his ears flattened to his head. Something was wrong. 

“Adrien!” She was up and looking at him in stunned horror. Chat blinked before nodding his head. He hadn’t actually hid that from her. Marinette looked at her wall again, cursing at missing that, for the first time. 

Her crush, her love, was broken before her. Just what had happened to cause this? Had she been the cause?

Chat rubbed his head against her like a real cat, purring in comfort, an attempt to help her. 

“This is too much, I need Tikki, master Fu, anyone. Oh Adrien, Chat, what are we going to do? I can’t fix you without Tikki, you have to be hurting minou,” Marinette cried, stress finally gripping her, constricting her like a snake. 

“You're here,” he whispered, “it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he lied. Marinette cried harder as he held her, his tail wrapping around her. She was his, this was his world to control, she was his to control. 

His grip grew tighter. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had fixed it. He smiled, blue eyes flashing as his fangs flashed in the light. No one was taking her away again.


	4. Chapter 4

One week in this new world had driven her close to mad. Chat stayed under her feet, following her like a shadow. Lila continued to play the perfect person. Draping Marinette in kindness, acting the part of the good girl while simultaneously being threatening. What was even worse, were the looks she got from Luka. She was sure it wasn’t part of Chat’s deluded world. All the boys so far had stayed far away from her. No, Adrien didn’t know much about Luka, therefore, she was sure he was acting on his own impulses. 

This worlds Luka was nothing like the boy from her world. This world was acting as an extension of Adrien, gentlemanly and gracious. None of the things this Luka gave off. No, she recognized this feeling as the same she got from Akuma’s. It made her shiver. This Akuma wanted her, and she hated it. 

Like every other person in this world, she was treated with respect by him, but also courted. He made no show as to hide his advances towards her, and no one seemed to care about the age difference either. 

Adrien was the only one who growled at every mention of the man. 

The other surprising difference from the Adrien like people, had been Chloé. The girl was friends with everyone. Giving expensive gifts and acting as if they were just cute pets to coo over. Three people out of the whole of Paris to be so drastically different. Well Lila had been somewhat the same. 

Marinette groaned as she put her head on her desk. Chat was curled at her feet asleep, his tail wrapped around her ankles like a chain. He had been acting strange since she discovered who he was behind the mask. 

Possessive, almost cruel. Yes, her Adrien was still there, hidden beneath the cold eyes. Cooing over her, giving her the world at a single ask. But, she had discovered that going against his will, making him angry, made the Akuma appear. Her fingers brushed the newest most tender bruise. He always whimpered and seemed apologetic after the abuse. Her Adrien appeared. Her Chat Noir. 

The monster was who she feared, the Akuma who ruled this world. She, like him, was trapped. 

“You keep sighing, are you unhappy?” Chat Blanc asked. Marinette smile shaking her head. She couldn’t lie, but She couldn’t tell him the truth either. Chat was both in control and out of it. Her attention went back to the miraculous.Her’s, Bunnix. Both held dormant kwamii. Glancing down at Chat, the black ring holding Plagg’s dormant life was the only splash of color on her poor kitty. 

How did she fix this? How could she save them when she had no powers? Were they stuck here forever? Was she stuck with a monster? Where was the Akumatized object? If she broke it now would things fix? Would she at least have her Adrien back? At least with him, this would be easier. It had to be easier. It would definitely be less lonely. 

Shifting her feet, she tried to get up. She needed a shower. A hot bath would help her think. But, would Chat Blanc let her bathe alone? He had a problem with personal space. She was never allowed out of his sight. 

Another sigh as she leaned back in her chair. Her eyes examined the sleeping cat. His baton, his tail? The bell? Aside from his weapon, his bell was the only splash of color normally. She reached forward, her fingertips brushing the bell before a clawed white hand grabbed her wrist. Blue eyes glared at her. The Akuma was angry.

It was his bell. 

“I was just looking at it. I used to play with it all the time Chaton, remember?” She asked, remaining still as Chat sat up, his eyes doing a slow blink. 

“Don’t touch my bell my lady,” he warned in a hiss, growling at her before releasing her wrist. Marinette nodded before looking towards her trap door. 

“I want to take a shower.” She whispered. Her parents were in the bakery until night, then they went to bed. They were like robots, only becoming animated when Chat and her appeared. It was creepy. This whole place was creepy. She hated it. 

Chat stood up, his tails moving from her ankles to her waist. 

“Let’s go then,” he purred, her warden. Both a protector and her enslaver. She followed him down to her bathroom. She had long since given up being self conscious before him. He stripped her, he bathed her. She was his to touch. His doll to play with. They both ignored her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Would her Adrien return, or would he disappear once she freed him. She once again adjusted the stick. She had collected a mason jar, put grass along the bottom, and now was fixing the stick that would rest inside. Her goal was to catch the Akuma with said stick. After she broke the bell somehow. 

He was sleeping again, basking in the sun. It was quiet, this world still and unmoving. The Akuma wouldn’t be cleansed, the world would still be there. Her eyes moved to the miraculous. She missed Tikki, missed being able to ask for help. Being on her own was horrible, and she hated that her kitty had suffered so long before now. 

Her eyes hardened. Adrien didn’t deserve to suffer like this. He was her partner. He risked his life many times for her, she would save him now just as she had done then. 

“Kitty,” she whispered, a plan forming in her mind. Chat Blanc’s ears twitched before blue eyes looked up at her lazily. Marinette smiled, standing and stretching her arms above her head. 

“I’m going up to the balcony, want to come?” She asked. Chat smiled as he stood as well.

“Whatever my lady wishes.” He purred, following as she ascended to her balcony. It was getting late, the sun setting behind the tower. A romantic atmosphere as her partner would tease. 

A white tail curled around her waist, soft white hair tickling her cheek as Chat rested his head on her shoulder. He was comfortable, unsuspecting. Her heart beat needed to remain calm, but it was quickening and she knew he could hear it as well. 

“Scared princess?” He asked, his tail falling from her waist to gently swayed behind him. His ears were up, listening to her. Marinette looked down at his claws before turning to fully face him. She had to get her Adrien, her Chat back. 

Lifting her hands, she placed them on his chest, her body moving closer to his. 

“You’ve been alone so long Chat, my kitty.” Her words wobbled with tears as she looked up at him. His eyes were not Adrien’s. 

“I’ll save us kitty, promise.” She declared before raising on her tip toes and pressing her lips against his. Chat was stunned, his tail freezing It’s movements before his hands rested on her hips and he kissed her back. So sweet, so tender. He was distracted. Her hands slid slowly up towards his shoulders as if to wrap around his neck. 

Quick, she yanked away the bell, smashing it with her foot before releasing the black butterfly. Her eyes followed it as she tossed the stick in Its path, watching the purple consume the object before falling to the ground. Blue eyes returned to the quiet and stunned black cat. 

“Chat Noir?” She asked cautiously, yelping when he crashed into her. He nuzzled her, purring into her neck, tenderly running his hands down her back as if feeling she were real. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He cried not realizing his transformation had faded. Plagg was still dormant in the ring, the akuma’s power had left unable to hold the useless transformation. 

“You stayed,” was all Marinette could say. Happy she wouldn’t be alone, sad he still had to live with his mistake. Adrien held her, tears soaking her shirt. He knew what he did, the Akuma had kept him somewhat sane. But how?

“Adrien, do-do you remember what happened?” He was a victim, he shouldn’t have memories of his time as the white cat. 

He sat up, wiping away his tears as he nodded. Taking a few breathes, he moved to take a seat on one of her chairs.

“I fought it as best I could. I used cataclysm on myself. Some of the Akuma was destroyed leaving me in partial control, but the damage was done. Everyone was gone.” He explained. “I don’t know how long it was before I saw you appear. Bunnix was with you. I had reached out to help you, but then I don’t remember anything.”

Marinette glanced back down towards her desk. Had her arrival set off the Akuma?

“Oh chaton,” she whispered kneeling before him. Adrien shivered as Marinette cupped his face. 

“It’s ok, It’s going to be okay. We can fix this.” She had to fix this. She had to fix the rabbit miraculous first. This reality couldn’t happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien was quiet, following after Marinette as she went about the days. Everything was chaos to him. With Chat Blanc no longer in control, the Akuma was wild. Their presence both wanted and detested. Marinette learned there was no Fu to help her, and no matter how she coaxed, the three kwami were locked away. 

“He’s following again,” Adrien pouted, moving closer as a protective growl churned in his throat. 

“Careful kitty,” Marinette warned as Luka approached them. Everyone could turn at a moment's notice and they were unarmed.

“Marinette, could I speak with you a moment, alone?” He asked, it was calm and careful, but Marinette was on guard, so was Adrien. 

“What is it?” She asked. Adrien growled louder as Luka moved forward. It was fast, just a split second, but Adrien pulled her away just as Luka shifted into a wolf type monster. 

“What the hell did I do my lady!” Adrien yelped as the two races to find a hiding place and something to fight with. That was still something she was trying to put together herself. 

“Let’s just say you really love me.” She decided smirking as she passed him a metal pole and grabbed It’s twin for herself. 

“Let’s see if we can destroy the world?” She suggested twirling the pole with expertise. Adrien nodded, following her lead. The battle was exhausting without the aid of a miraculous. The Akuma was powerful and Adrien felt as if his bad luck was just ingrained in him at this point. 

“Kitty, this isn’t working.” Marinette panted as she leaned on her pole. They had barely made a dent in the Akuma. 

“Maybe we should just hide. This is their world now.” Adrien sighed defeated. Marinette groaned in frustration. She did not like losing. Adrien grabbed her hand, gently pulling her towards the sewers. 

“We need a plan, we have to cleanse the Akuma.” Marinette said holding her backpack. Inside were the jewels and the main Akuma. Adrien bowed his head. 

“This is all my fault,” he whispered. Marinette shook her head, offering out a hand for her partner. 

“I’m not your Marinette, I’m from an alternate timeline. I’m sure the Marinette of this time line would have said the same though. You are not to blame kitty.” She smiled. Adrien looked at her with downcasted eyes. 

“I screwed up so much.” He told her. Marinette hugged him before looking around the dark area. 

“Let’s go, it isn’t safe.” She whispered, taking his hand. They had to change things soon. Her mind thought back to her own world. Would this happen again if she asked Adrien out now? 

“The catacombs?” Adrien said, his voice an echo throughout the pipes bringing Marinette from her thoughts. 

“It will do for now.” She replied moving forward. 

“Do I love you, in your world I mean.” Adrien asked the simple question, but both knew the answer. 

“We should rest for now, formulate a new plan.” Marinette said finding a seat. She took out the earrings, silent tears falling on the jewels. She missed Tikki, this world broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien couldn’t sleep. His ring rested on his palm, cold and warm at the same time. He missed Plagg, his only friend before his lady returned. His eyes moved to Marinette, sleeping beside him curled in a ball. His jacket was draped over her shoulders to help keep her warm. Next he looked at the time miraculous, cracked and blackened by his cataclysm. This world was his fault, his lady being stuck in a world she didn’t belong to was his fault. 

Reaching over, he grabbed the earrings and stood up. Silent as a cat, he wandered over to the Akuma jar. His father was gone, but was the butterfly miraculous?

The mansion was an eerie empty husk. Frozen in time under dark green chains of vines and weeds. His footsteps echoed as he entered his father's office. The secret lift still worked, the room shifting as if under his control as he slowly descended towards the hidden room. White butterflies flew about. The space is magical and untouched by the warped world outside. Two coffins rested in a bed of grass and flowers. His mother and father. 

Sacrifices for this world, and on their breasts, holders of the butterfly and peacock. 

The glass broke under his touch, the jewels now in his grasp as Duusuu and Nooroo floated before him. He fastened the butterfly to his jacket before calling the transformation. 

“I’m sorry my lady,” Adrien whispered as he closed his eyes, locating Marinette’s distraught emotion. She had found him and the miraculous missing. His butterfly landed on her bag, the mask appearing over her eyes. 

“Marinette, I am Papillon, I give you the power to hop through time, use this wisely.” He instructed, waiting for her reply. 

“Yes papillon,” he sensed her confusion, but as her transformation took over, the feeling disappeared. 

White leggings, black ballerina shoes. A black Victorian short dress with white gloves hands. On her head were long white rabbit ears. Her weapon, a yo-yo.

She spun the yo-yo creating a large circle that soon turned white and opened to a world so much yet so unlike the one they currently held. 

“Infinity, save us.” Adrien urged as she stepped into the world of the past. 

~~////~~

Ladybug and Chat Noir did their usual post Akuma pound it, their knuckles touching as they shared wide smiles. Those soon disappeared when they spotted Infinity emerge from her portal. 

“Who are you?” Ladybug demanded, her weapon at the ready as Chat stood protectively beside her. Infinity didn’t move, her own weapon lowered as she smiled. 

“Infinity, I need help.” The butterfly image appeared over her eyes as Adrien told her to explain the situation. Infinity spoke, her words quick but determined as Ladybug lowered her yo-yo. 

“You believe this?” Chat asked skeptical. Infinity turned to him, the insignia appearing again. 

“My Chat says you sleep with ladybug dolls at night.” She conveyed earning the ears to wilt on the current Chat Noir. 

“Stay here Chaton, I need to cleanse the Akuma and save them, save us.” Ladybug ordered, stepping forward and earning a whimper from her partner. Infinity waited for her to be inside before following.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug looked around confused, this world seemed so normal. 

“Where is the Akuma?” She asked. 

“Here,” papillon said showing the jar. Ladybug reached forward before grasping it. 

“We will need to go back to before this happened in order to fix everything.” Ladybug explained. Adrien nodded, he was willing to forget, he craved it. This timeline was a cause of his pain, his father's abuse. His lady didn’t deserve it, she needed her own time and he needed his. If his still existed that is. Maybe this whole line would leave and he as a branch of time would be gone completely. So be it, his timeline was ruined, complete erasing sounded good. Less painful. 

“Infinity,” he softly instructed as Ladybug called her lucky charm. Another time burrow was created, infinity pausing to glance at her Adrien. He smiled, walking forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. Warmth, it made her shake that he had created all of this, that Chat Blanc had won in this timeline. They parted, both breathless as he gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“In time princess,” He promised before Ladybug went through the portal. The wait wasn’t long, their hands held together enjoying what final moments they had just in comfortable silence. 

They knew the cure was working when the world began to disappear, their own forms slowly erasing from existence. Marinette was crying, she couldn’t stop herself. Adrien cried as well, unable to keep strong as his lady vanished from his sight. 

~~~///~~~

“Girl, I swear to you look at it!” Alya cried shoving yet another picture of Ladybug in her face. It was a picture of her and her partner on the rooftops in close proximity. They had been practicing close combat, nothing more. 

“I swear they are dating,” she beamed. Marinette smiled as Alya continued to rant. Nino and Adrien entered the room catching Marinette’s attention. Adrien was smiling widely as he and Nino joined in Alya’s rant. 

“Oh yeah, I totally believe Ladybug and Chat Noir would make a good couple. I have my Ladynoir fanfictions ready.” Adrien boasted as Marinette’s smile fell. Even her crush put her and her goofy partner together!

“Right Marinette?” Adrien asked, turning to her. Marinette could only shrug, her words lost under her stare. 

“In time,” Adrien finished with a nod before sitting down as class was called to order. 

Marinette couldn’t concentrate. Her crush was being cute just in front of her. Several times Tikki had to pinch her to return her focus to the teacher. Soon, sleep threatened her, the teachers words slowing and Adrien’s head becoming fuzzy.

When she woke again, Adrien was beside her typing on his phone. Her face went red as she stuttered out words. Adrien looked over with a smile. 

“Alya and Nino went to pick us up food, I stayed to keep you company when you woke.” He explained. 

“Y-thank you,” she whispered looking down and timidly trying to fix any stray hair or drool. Adrien chuckled as he put away his phone. 

“You're cute when you sleep.” He mused making her blush harder. 

“Especially when you talk in your sleep my lady.” He smirked leaning forward and invading her space. All nervous energy disappeared as she came face to face with her partner. That smirk, that attitude, she could never mistake that. 

“Don’t worry, only I heard your mumbled confession.” He purred. What?

“Don’t worry, I love you too.” Adrien said leaning forward. Marinette was back to blushing as their lips met, warm and soft. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, please do not sleep in my class!” Madam mandalieve ordered slamming a ruler across her desk making her jump, blushing as the whole class chuckled at her misfortune. A dream, Adrien as Chat Noir? Impossible. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Since most are asking, you can make request by emailing me at 
> 
> rinlee872@gmail.com


End file.
